


Chase's Visit

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: #weekofPMA, Anti is mean, Chase Brody needs a hug, Depressed Chase Brody, Depressed Sean McLoughlin, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Jack's in a coma, JackSepticEye RPF - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, PMA is Positive Mental Attitude, Sean tries teaching Chase PMA, Sean's a bro, chase is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Chase visits Jack at the hospital while he's in a coma. Little does he expect a visit for himself.Originally set around the time of STORIES UNTOLD Video 3.#weekofPMA





	Chase's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally when I started this, my brain was thinking "What was Chase thinking about during the ego-pocolypse a couple months back?" Little did I know how deep I would go... or how relevant it was to current events (i.e. Sean needing to take a break for a little while). This talks a little about the other egos, but it's mostly about Chase, Jack, and Sean.
> 
> So while this wasn't originally intended for that, this story became a part of #weekofPMA

Chase Brody gazed at the hospital bed. His eyes were saddened by the figure that lay there.

 

Jack was unconscious and pale. Tubes and wiring were connected to his arms, head, and chest. They were monitoring him, making sure he stayed alive. Fluids carrying vital nutrients – vitamins and minerals – were in the I.V. bags that hung from the stands close by. It was disheartening to see such a lively soul in a situation that was so... not.

 

Doctor Schneeplestein had informed him that their fellow ego was very much still alive. It had been touch-and-go at the start of everything, but he was alive. When they had found him months before, he'd been bleeding profusely from various wounds with bruises and severe head trauma. Recently, he had even shown signs that he was trying to wake up, but he still hadn't.

 

The father of two went over to the side, sitting in the chair that was just there. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He prayed and prayed and _prayed_ that the ball of energy would wake up. If he had to admit one thing to himself it was that he'd lost hope at multiple times. Once or twice, when Schneeplestein or Marvin – he didn't know why the magician had been called – had to keep Jack from coding or dying at all, the man had lost himself.

 

Chase and Jack were close. Hell, all of the egos were close, except for Anti. The dark one had been the one to bring hell to their lives. Since his appearance during October of 2016, there had been nothing but nightmares. They were lucky that the hyperactive young man was just in a coma rather than dead. That had been a light on that dark day.

 

“Jack...” the dad spoke hoarsely, “Jack, it's Chase. You... You remember me, right? Of course you do.”

 

There was a nervous laugh, only to be answered by the sounds of beeping monitors.

 

“Jack, Schneep said that... That you could hear us. All of us have come and talked to you. I-I know that you can't see us, but if you could...

 

“We've all changed without you Jack. Marvin's hair is so much longer now that he wears it in either a bun or a ponytail. Schneep... He... Well, he's more devoted than ever to making sure everyone is okay. Anti doing this to you made him rethink what he does and how he does it.

 

“Jackieboy-Man has some new friends. You know that Ryan Reynolds guy that you like? Would you believe me if I told you Sean and Jackieboy actually met him? A lot of the fans have done artwork where Jackieboy and Deadpool are out and about fighting crime.”

 

His eyes fell as he took his hat off. He twisted it between his hands, clenching them into fists. His breathing shook, and his entire body trembled.

 

“I've... I've been fighting everything. It... Anti drove me to do some... To do some bad things, Jack. I did some bad drugs – heroin, cocaine... It was bad, Jack. I... I'm fighting not to become an alcoholic, but it's hard. Schneep got me to stop with the drugs, though. Reminded me that my kids are still around, that you're alive, that everyone is worried not just about you, but about me too.

 

“Jack, please... I'm sick of waiting. Please wake up. It's time to wake up. It's been a long time now, please... Please wake up.”

 

Chase broke down into sobs. He'd held himself up for so long, but he couldn't anymore. His mental and emotional strength shattered. This man had held on for so long. He'd lost almost everything and was near rock bottom. With everything that the others had done for him, what did he deserve from them? What right did he have to get anything from the people he shared this place with?

 

He deserved nothing.

 

Or so he believed.

 

A gentle hand placed itself on the grieving jock's shoulder. The teary-eyed man looked up, gazing at who would dare touch him at this time.

 

A brunette male stood there, eyes tired and focused on Chase. He was so young, but yet it was like he knew the world. A sad smile that reached his eyes was on the lips of this young man. He was tired like everyone else – more so since he had to take on the role of the ego created – but he still seemed to hold onto some strange phantom strength.

 

“Sean,” the dad whispered.

 

“Chase, Jack can hear you,” the host spoke calmly, “He can hear you because I can feel him when he does.”

 

Brows furrowed. “You... You can feel him?”

 

Sean laughed softly as he pulled up a chair. “Chase, before you showed up – before any of you showed up – it was just me and Jack. I could pull him forward if I needed that extra something to my videos. He and I have continued to have this strong connection. Even while he's in this coma, I can feel him when everyone talks to him.”

 

“And... What do you feel when I talk to him?” The jock bit his lip in worry.

 

“When you talk to him, he worries for you. He wants you to be okay, Chase. When you came around, there was a reason why Jack became your best friend. He genuinely likes you being around. When you talk to him, he knew when you were lying about how everything was going. He's glad you finally told him the truth. He wants to be here to help you.”

 

Chase turned his eyes to the unconscious male. “I wish he could help me... but I-”

 

Sean covered the ego's lips with one finger. “Nah-ah-ah. Don't think even think like that. You deserve so much and you try to deny yourself that. To do that is letting Anti win your heart and mind. Our fans like you too much to let him have you. Don't let him win.”

 

The man huffed. “Easy with you. You can do the PMA thing you're doing this year. It's harder for me. You know that.”

 

The brunette's eyes saddened, the smile falling. “It's not easy for me either, Chase. I'm still having trouble even after my Christmas break. I'm glad that people recognized the differences. And I'm getting help as well. But it's still not...”

 

Sean looked to the prone male, standing up and moving closer to him. He gently took the hand that lay there covered with wires and an I.V. There was a gentle squeeze before he lay the hand carefully back down.

 

“With Jack in here, it's still rough. We're all having problems, so you're not alone. But it will get better.”

 

He turned and gazed softly at Chase.

 

“For all of us.”

 

Slowly standing up from his chair, Chase moved over to where Jack lay. Taking the hand that Sean held, he also gave a soft squeeze. He leaned over his friend and whispered softly to him.

 

“Please, wake up soon Jack. We miss you.”

 

Straightening up and laying the hand back down, he turned to the host. Sean wrapped a calming arm around his shoulders and the two made their way from the room. It was a day that was needed for the two of them, and the talk had been a necessity.

 

Though, had the two stayed for a second longer, they would have noticed twitching fingers that curled slightly before growing still once more. However, there was no indication of change on the monitors, and the air in the room seemed to calm from the tenseness it once knew. The man on the bed seemed more at peace now than in past months. An eased expression resting upon his taught face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr! I'm Scarlet_Witch_Angel there too! I mostly talk Marvel, but I have done some Ego theorizing there too!
> 
> #weekofPMA


End file.
